When Wars Rage
by lothario123
Summary: Harry's sixth year has just begun and so has the War against Voldemort. Harry slowly becomes colder as he watches his friends and enemies alike die, and the one person he hates may be the only one left to save him. Slash HD.


Disclaimer: Only the plot is mine, and maybe a few minor characters. Pay attention now, this won't be repeated constantly.

Rated: R for swearing, death, sex, drinking, rape and slash

Pairings : H/D R/H G/S

Warnings : Drinking, swearing, sex and slash in later chapters

**When War Rages**

Chapter I

_-Rae_

Harry hopped of the Hogwarts Express with a grim expression on his face. Sixth year had just started, and so it seemed had all his problems again. In their compartment Hermione had filled him in on what had been going on in the wizarding world while he had been locked up in the Dursley's house.

The Death Eaters that had been caught had escaped Azkaban within weeks, and by July the war had started in earnest. The Order of the Phoenix was in full swing. Hermione said hundreds of families had flocked to Hogwarts and the land surrounding it. School was still going to be in full session but now a whole wing of Hogwarts had been blocked off for wizarding families seeking protection, mainly members of the Order from the last war. Hundreds of buildings had been erected for miles around Hogwarts, all upon which Dumbledore had placed protection spells.

The Dark Mark had appeared throughout Europe as Voldemort had begun to attack wizarding and muggle villages over the summer. Fear was spreading and people were being forced to choose sides. Surprisingly many more than expected joined Voldemorts forces, all claiming that it would be safer to join with than lose with the light. But as many more had joined the side of the light, the opposing sides were almost equally distributed.

The Ministry of Magic was forced to acknowledge Voldemorts existence once it had been attacked. In one of the many attacks against the Ministry Fudge had been hit with a curse and was now lying in St. Mungos. Arthur Weasly had been elected the new Minister on the basis that he had been one of the first to fight against Voldemort's reign.

Looking around at all the people Harry realized that there were many less than usual getting of the train.

"'Herm, where is everyone?" Harry looked grim as he asked this, almost as if he feared to hear the answer.

"A lot of families pulled their kids out of Hogwarts, saying that Vol--He-who-must-not-be-named would focus his attack here, which is ironic considering this is one of the few places He hasn't come after." Hermione replied bleakly.

Ron came up behind his new girlfriend and grabbed her hand, "'Mione, what's wrong," he asked softly. The sun reflected off of his cheeks making his skin look paler than usual. 'Heh, maybe it is paler than usual,' Harry thought, even thinking about what was going on made him sick to his stomach.

"I was just filling Harry in on what has been going on, seems he didn't hear anything at the Dursley's." Hermione wrapped her fingers into Ron in almost a death grip.

"Hey, Harry, didja hear, the Ferret is still at school, I heard he and his mother have been staying at Hogwarts all summer, I couldn't believe it, I mean, crikey, everyone knew Malfoy was gonna be a Death Eater." Ron had a disgusted look on his face as he told Harry about Malfoy.

"Ron, don't call him Ferret anymore, if he's at Hogwarts he must have joined our side, maybe we should try being nice to him, only a few other Slythern's actually stayed, he'll need more friends."

Ron looked aghast at what Hermione was saying, "Friends!" he screamed, his face going red. "the Ferret has been a git to us forever! And you actually want me to be friends with him! He's an ass 'Mione, face it, he always has been, he always will be," Ron finished off in a lower tone, his voice softening off it to a mutter, at least, what he considered a mutter.

'I can't believe Malfoy's actually here, he must have something planned, there is no way he would join with us out of the blue' Harry thought. Something was wrong with this, there was no way Malfoy was for real.

"Harry. Harry!" Hermione called, trying to get his attention. She smiled softly when Harry looked at her, "Is everything all right Harry, I know with Sirius gone and everyth--"

"Stop!" Harry interrupted harshly, "Just stop, I'm fine, I was just thinking about Malfoy, anyways, let's go, we need to grab a cart and head up to the castle."

Hermione looked as if she was going to say something, but Harry turned around quickly and headed towards the carriages.

"Leave off 'Mione, he'll come around eventually," Ron said, tugging her along behind Harry.

"I know Ron, I just worry, he barely talked on the train, and he seems so closed up inside himself." Hermione said, looking off towards Harry.

"He's always been like that, ya know, he always wants to save the world himself, the stupid git," Ron said fondly as he and Hermione stepped into the Carriage behind Harry.

..........................................................................................

Harry stepped out of the carriage as it approached the Hogwarts main entrance. He looked back and saw Ron and Hermione hop off behind them, "C'mon guys, I'm starving," he yelled back, with a smile on his face, but the two behind him didn't notice, they seemed to be in a deep conversation of their own. 'Oh well,' Harry thought, 'I'll just head on in a lone.'

As Harry stepped into the entrance hall Professor Mcgonagal reached out and grabbed Harry's arm, "Follow me please, Mister Potter." Mcgonagal looked the same as always, except for a deep frown that spilled across her face.

She led Harry into a small room on the side of the entrance hall. Harry followed a few steps behind her and looked around the dusty room. 'I wonder what's up, has to be pretty important for me to be taken away from the feast.'

Someone floated out of the shadows in the corner of the room. "Potter," Snape said, barely sparing him a glance.

"Harry," Mcgonagal said, after a quick glare at Snape, "we have something to talk to you about. You don't have to agree if you don't want to," she added hastily, a flush spreading up her face.

"Okay.." Harry replied blankly, clearly confused.

"You see Mister Potter, the Headmaster," Snape began with a disgusted look towards his least favorite student, "Ehem, the Headmaster has decided that you will need some extra training in things besides occlemency, seeing as you he seems to believe that you will need to defeat the Dark Lord."

"What sort of training,?" Harry asked, even though he believed he already knew the answer.

"Training of the darker sort," said Mcgonagal shortly.

"You mean you're gonna teach me the dark arts!" Harry cried, shocked, "But they're illegal, if anyone found out I could be thrown in Azkaban for that." Harry looked even grimmer than before at that prospect. 'Fuck'

"10 points from Gryfindor for that pointless outburst." Snape snapped violently. "Of course we know that no one can find out about this, foolish boy, that is why you will be given your own for the year to practice in, the strongest of wards will be placed around and only you and a few others will be able to enter."

"I'll get my own room?!" Harry's eyes lit up at that. 'Well, at least with my own room I won't wake anyone up with my nightmares,' he thought bitterly.

"Yes, Mister Potter, you'll have your own room."

............................................................................

Harry hurried back towards the Great Hall, in hopes of making it to dinner and the sorting ceremony. He knew that he was probably too late but he took the shortest rout he knew. Despite his hopes Harry entered the Great Hall just as the Feast was ending. 'Damn,' he thought, as Ron and Hermione ran up to him.

"Harry, where were you?" They both cried out.

"Is everything okay?" Hermione asked in a softer voice, looking worried.

"Yeah, it's good, I get my own room this year." Harry said, with a slight frown.

"That's great mate!" exclaimed Ron, clapping Harry on the back, "We can come to your room now and not be bothered by all the younger kids."

Hermione's frown grew even bigger if anything, "Harry, why would they give you your own room?"

"Sorry mate, you won't be allowed into my room," Harry paused, wandering how much he was allowed to tell his two best friends, "They put me in my own room, for, uh, my protection, they don't want anyone to come after me and have others get hurt." The lie came easy to his lips, over the past few years it seemed he had to lie to his friends more and more.

"Harry," Hermione whispered protectively, "are you okay with that, I mean, they are secluding you from everyone, that's just horrible."

"It doesn't bother me Herm, it'll be nice to have a room to myself. Ha! Won't have to listen to Ron's snoring all night." He laughed loudly, but his laugh held a trace of bitterness, thankfully none of his friends noticed.

"Hey, I'm gonna head to the kitchens for some food, I can't believe I missed the feast, I'll meet you two in the common room later, okay?" Harry said. He quickly turned around at their nods and headed off towards the portrait leading to the kitchen.

"Potter, Mister Harry Potter sir, can Dobby help Harry sir?" Dobby cried as Harry entered the kitchens. Harry smiled fondly at the small house elf, Dobby had five hats piled on his head, and an array of colors filled his outfit.

"I'd like something to eat, please," he replied to the house elf.

"Dobby would love to get Harry Potter sir some food!" the house elf scampered off in search of a meal for "Harry Potter sir."

Harry made himself comfortable by one of the fires as he waited for his meal. A frown creased his face as he thought about what Snape and Mcgonagal had told him. They said he would have private lessons three times a week, Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays. The problem was that it interfered with Quidditch. He'd had to give up Quidditch last year, he didn't want to be forced to again. But even Mcgonagal didn't seem to upset, she said the War was more important.

"Is mister Harry Potter sir upset?" Dobby asked looking worriedly at Harry, "Here Harry Potter sir, here's a meal from Dobby."

"Thanks Dobby." Harry said and began to nibble at his meal. After only a few bites he pushed it away, the thought of giving up Quidditch had put a pit in his stomach, a pit that food wasn't going to fill.

"Is the meal not good, Mister Harry sir?" Dobby cried, jumping around by Harry's feet.

"No, it was excellent," Harry said, attempting to reassure the house elf. "I've got to head out now though." Dobby just looked scared as he picked up the tray, he was muttering under his breath that "Dobby made a horrible meal, Dobby must be punished." Harry looked helplessly around as he tried to think about how to cheer up the house elf.

"Well, 'bye Dobby, and hey, why don't you come visit me sometime, eh?" Harry smiled at the brilliant grin that grew before his eyes on Dobby's face.

.........................................................................

Harry looked around hopelessly as he wondered what to do next. After leaving the kitchens he had wandered out of the great hall and was now staring around aimlessly. He had no idea where his room was and he was unsure of whether to go back to his own common room.

"Mr. Potter," Snape sneered, looking down at Harry's smaller form. "Not even back for three hours and you're already confused, how quaint."

Harry went bright with anger at these words, "I'm not lost!" he said vehemently

"Oh, really. Well then Potter, I'll leave you to find your own way to your rooms," Snape twisted around in a billowing whirlwind of black robes.

"Uhm, Professor," Harry said meekly, a red flush spreading up his neck, "I, uh, don't know where my rooms are, or the password"

"Follow me, Potter." Snape sneered derisively. Harry swore softly under his breath at his bad luck as he dashed after Snape.

The two of them had been walking for a bit when Malfoy suddenly turned a corner.

"Well, well, well, look at this, ickle Potty-kins is defensless he has to has a teacher escort him around the school," Malfoy smirked broadly as anger flashed through Harry's emerald eyes.

"Shut up Malfoy." Harry barked.

"10 points, mister Potter, for being rude to another student." Snape cracked.

"But, he--"

"5 more points for being irrespective towards a teacher," Snape cut in.

Harry groaned and snapped his lips together, holding back any further comments. Snape rounded a corner as Malfoy followed behind them, tossing taunts at Harry.

"This is your room, _Mister _Potter, the password is _Cauntanis_." Snape said.

"You just told, Malfoy, my password. _Sir._" Harry ground out between his teeth.

"I don't believe Mister Malfoy heard anything Potter, did he?" Snape said looking over at his favorite student.

"Of course not, Sir" Malfoy replied smirking. Snape disappeared in a billow of robes and Harry was left with Malfoy staring at him.

"What, Potter, don't you want to see your nice rooms," he sneered.

"What are you up to Malfoy, why are you still here," Harry spat back.

"What, ya didn't know, Potter, my rooms are right across from yours," Malfoy had a smile on his face as if he had just won the lottery, as he pointed across the hall at an old statue, "guess we'll be seeing quite a bit of each other, eh _Potter. _Just don't bring the Weasel and the Mudblood up here, I don't care to have them defiling my hallway." With that Malfoy twisted around and headed into his own rooms.

Harry took a deep breath and stepped into his own room

.................................................................................

A/N : Ta da! That's it, I hope you liked it, sorry this chapter was really slow, it should pick up in a bit, I plan on this being a pretty long story, I .hope you continue reading it. And review to if you want. Thanks.  
-Rae


End file.
